Going Back
by SleepingBabyDragon
Summary: Before Gandalf left the company in the Mirkwood he gave Bilbo an important sidequest. M for sex and foul language Thorin/Bilbo. Fluff Kind of AU on this one.
1. Chapter 1

After Gandalf left the group they all set of into the Mirkwood, going deep into the forest Bilbo couldn't believe he was still here, with the dwarves. He was really on his way out in the world. Deep in his thought he didn't see the roots lying on the walking trail and before he noticed his face hit the ground. Fili and Kili were the first one to notice and they laughed out loud, soon the other dwarves joined in. Except Thorin, he only stared, in anger? Balin quickly helped him up from the ground, brushing off any dirt that had landed on his coat.

"There, mister Baggins." He said "You have to be careful. What if our burglar were to hurt himself?"

"Yes, thank you." Bilbo said looking at Thorin who turned his back to them and started walking.

"We need to find a safe place to rest for the night!" Thorin yelled and all of the dwarves started walking.

Bilbo walked next to Balin, last of the dwarves. He had scraped his knee in the fall, but otherwise he was ok. His train of thought was broken because of the fall and all he had in mind now was the dwarven king. He sighed to himself; he should have never left Bag End.

"What troubles ye?" Balin asked the hobbit. Bilbo looked ahead and they were pretty far behind the rest. They wouldn't hear.

"Why does Thorin hate me so much?" Bilbo asked.

Balin smiled a bit. "Oh, Halfling" he chuckled "Master Thorin does not hate you anymore than he hates anyone else of this crew." Bilbo looked sceptical. "He behaves like that to everyone, and on the contrary. I think Master Thorin have come to like you. He treats you like family. He just have a hard time expressing himself."

Family huh? He thought of his own family. As a single child it would be thought he got his parents attention all the time. He loved his parents and they had loved him back in return. But all he wished for when he was a child, was a brother. A younger or older did not matter, just someone to play with.

He glanced ahead and saw Thorin staring back at him. He had learned that Thorin had 4 facial expressions; anger, hunger, relief and when he had to use the lavatory. This one he, on the other hand, could not determine as either one of what he was used to. Some anger mixed with sadness and possibly the fourth one. As quickly as Bilbo had looked on Thorin, Thorin looked away. He doubted Balins words and come to think what Gandalf had told him before he went off, leaving the group.

_"You know Bilbo" he said "Thorin is in the age he ought to be married. There is a Lady waiting for him when he has reclaimed Erebor." Bilbo looked at Gandalf in confusion, why did he tell him this? Gandalf lowered his voice. "He has been very reluctant to the wedding, as he said that he could only marry out of love. Silly Dwarf, the Dwalin bloodline must be continued. Do you understand where I'm going Bilbo?" Bilbo shook his head but he knew what Gandalf was about to ask. "When this is all over, if you are alive of course, make sure he marries that woman."_

_"How will I know it's her?" Bilbo asked. _

_Gandalf chuckled. "Dwarf women are not easy to mistake, if you've seen one before that is. But just keep the name Tora in your head. She's the one." Gandalf smiled in that odd way only he could and then proceeded to his horse, and in the next 5 minutes he was gone._

Bilbo had now a huge responsibility on his shoulders, not only was he supposed to survive, but also make sure Thorin got married.

"Something troublin' ye?" Balin asked. Bilbo had not noticed that he drifted off in thought. Now not only Balin but also Fili and Kili had joined him.

"Ah, well." He started "Is it true that Thorin will get married?" Balin looked at him in confusion. "Who told you?" Bilbo knew at that moment he should have just said he missed The Shire or something. He began to think that he had offended the dwarfs. "G-Gandalf did" he stuttered. Kili let out a loud laugh and put his arm around the hobbits shoulders. "Oh, my dear Bilbo" he laughed. "Do you know how the dwarven women are?" Bilbo shook his head. "Ah! You are in for a real surprise Mr Baggins." Bilbo noticed Thorins eyes on him and Kili.

"We stop here for the night!" Thorin yelled. "Oin, Gloin get some firewood. Fili, Kili make sure this area is safe. And Halfling!" Bilbo looked up at Thorins expression, this time he knew which one. Anger. "Try not to be in the way." Thorin marched away from the group into the forest. Bilbo sighed, Balins words was probably just out of comfort. He could never understand why the dwarven king hated him so much. Even though he saved him and all.

That night all of them were gathered by the campfire eating what was left and chatting. Kili let out a loud laugh. "Our dear burglar wanted to know how the dwarven women were like." He said and suddenly all eyes were on Bilbo. "Imagine the hairiest man you've seen and add a pair of large breast and there you have it!" Fili continued and everyone laughed everyone except Thorin and Bilbo. "Hey, Thorin! How's your woman? You're going to be a groom soon!" Nori said. Thorin glared at him. "Do not talk about that woman." He muttered. "It's not my decision, but my fathers. And since he's dead I don't have to follow his orders anymore." "But uncle…" Kili started. "Enough!" Thorin yelled.

An awkward silence laid itself upon the group before Balin took courage and asked Bilbo "What are the Shire women like?" Bilbo thought for a moment and replied that they were fair and light. Not to mention they were kind and faithful, they cooked good food and were great mothers. Without him noticing he was smiling. Thinking at his own mother, Belladonna Took. He could clearly see her in his mind. Woke up to the smell of newly baked bread and her gentle smile that could brighten even the grumpiest hobbit.

"Do you have anyone special in mind?" Kili asked. Bilbo looked up at the dwarves and saw that everyone were listening eagerly to his words. "Well, yeah" Bilbo replied and put his knees against his belly. He longed for her, he could smell her. When he looked at the others they smiled at him. Not Thorin, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When everybody had gone to sleep, except for Ori and Dori who were having first guard, Bilbo looked at Thorins bedding. It was empty. He started to worry, thinking that the Dwarf king had gone lost in the woods. He silently walked away into the direction that he thought the dwarf had gone in. It did not take many minutes before he heard a flute playing in the distance. He put on his ring and decided to go take a closer look. As quiet as any hobbit could he sneaked up to the source of the sound and found Thorin play a sad melody. It was beautiful, and he dared to remove the ring, he stood just behind him. Thorin did not notice him. He had never seen the dwarf so, vulnerable. He was like a child who just lost his mommy at the market. Bilbo stayed a little longer, just listening.

As he was just going to turn back he fell and landed on his back. The tunes stopped playing. He would probably be killed by Thorin. "Don't attack! It's only me!" he yelled and within a few seconds the dwarf stood upon him. "Why aren't you asleep?" He asked with his deep voice. Bilbo got up and stood just in front of the dwarf who was gripping his sword hard. "I-I was worried that you might were lost." Bilbo stuttered.

Thorin looked at him for a brief moment. Was he going to punch him? No, the dwarf only sighed and turned his back away. "I would advise you to go back to the others." Bilbo had never heard that tone Thorin was using. It was almost shaking. "Forgive me, my king. But if it's ok I'd like to listen to the tunes once again." Thorin stopped for a moment and let out a huge sigh. "Bilbo, have you not noticed?" He asked. Bilbo didn't answer, he did not know what to say. Notice what? "Whenever you are near I act different."

Bilbo felt hurt. "Yes I have, but I did not think you hated me so much." Thorin turned around and looked at the hobbit. Bilbo turned around; he was on the edge of tears. He would never let the Dwarven king see him cry, he wouldn't let him think he was a weak hobbit. "I promise I won't burden you no more. I shouldn't have come here."

As the hobbit was going to walk away he felt large arms around him and Thorins breath against his neck.

"No, please." He whispered. "Don't leave, I'm sorry." His grip tightened around the hobbit. Bilbo did not understand any of this. Thorins had grabbed his right cheek and turned his head until their lips met. The hobbit was shocked, what was going on? Bilbo turned around and faced Thorin. "Please don't leave me, Bilbo" Thorin whispered and kissed him again. This time more fierce than the first one. His hands were on either side of the hobbits face, holding him. Bilbo gripped his wrists. Thorins tongue gently slipped into Bilbos mouth, licking the backside of his teeth. Bilbos legs were shaking. He could barely stand and his legs folded themselves and he was left sitting on the ground. Even though, Thorin did not interrupt the kiss. He easily followed and let go of one of his hands, putting it on the back of the hobbit. Bilbo had hard time breathing and he felt that he was blushing. Before Thorin interrupted the kiss he gently bit on the bottom lip of Bilbo, who now was panting heavily.

"Thorin." He panted. It was a new expression in the eyes of the dwarf. His eyes were intense but at the same time they were mild. "Why..?"

"Because I love you of course." Thorin replied. "And I plan to make love to you right here. If that's ok with you."

Bilbo could not even think straight anymore but clanged desperately to the dwarf. "I thought you hated me. I'm glad you don't hate me." He panted.

Thorin pushed Bilbo down on the ground gently kissing him. Bilbo felt how Thorins arousal poked him and it made him excited. He had never done anything like this before. Maybe the occasional drunken kiss to some of the girls in The Shire, but never anything more, never anything with a man. Never anything with a king-to-be.

Thorin began to unbutton the hobbits shirt and Bilbo did the same with Thorins. Bilbos hands were shaking and Thorin grabbed them, starting to gently kiss his fingers. Bilbo felt how he himself were turned on. All his blood rushed to his lower areas and to his head as he was madly blushing. Thorin proceeded to suck on the hobbits fingers, licking them, then back to kissing his hand. Bilbo saw something in Thorins eyes; it got almost the same look as when he was hungry.

The dwarven king looked in his eyes for a brief moment. "Do not be afraid. What are you thinking?" He then stared kissing and nibbling on the hobbits collarbone and going downwards. "I thought about your eyes. I thought I could determine what expression you had." Thorin started sucking and biting Bilbos left nipple making him shudder in pleasure. "What about it?" He asked. Bilbo tried his best not to let out any noices. They embarrassed him. "H-hunger, ah..!" The dwarf stopped for a moment and smiled. "Well, yes my love. I am going to devour you."

He started undoing Bilbos pants with his teeth, while stroking and pitching the halflings nipples. Bilbo felt the cold autumn breeze against his naked hips and bottom. "My-my king!" Bilbo almost shouted. "T-that…ah!" Thorin had already started licking the tip of Bilbos cock. Bilbo had never felt anything like this in his life. He thought that he was going to die from embarrassment. This was for real. Thorin started taking more and more of the hobbit into his mouth, licking and sucking.

"Aah..! Thorin..! Nngh!" Bilbo whimpered. This felt so good.

As Thorin began to suck more he also began to stroke himself methodical. Bilbos mind was filled with the dwarf, listening to the noises they made.

"T-Thorin.. I'm…" Bilbo cried.

The dwarf stopped and removed his mouth. The halfling whimpered for the lack of contact. He was almost there. Thorin then suddenly bent over the hobbit, pushing their cocks together, stroking them fast. Bilbo felt how hot Thorin was and began to involuntarily thrust his hips up against the dwarf.

Thorin took the hand that was free and put it behind Bilbos head, lifting him up into a kiss. "Hold on to me" he said. The hobbit put his arms around Thorins neck panting, whimpering as he almost reached his climax. Thorin thrusted his hips and continued stroking them both. "Please, hobbit. Say my name. Say my names as you're coming!"

"Ah! Thorin, I'm- I'm coming!"

The hobbit came all over the belly of the dwarf and Thorin finished just after him. He collapsed on top of the Hobbit, breathing heavily. Bilbo had never felt anything like this ever before. It felt so good that he thought that he was going to die.

"Bilbo, I love you." Thorin whispered. "I think I'm going crazy."

And it suddenly hit Bilbo that Thorin had a woman that waited for him to reclaim Erebor.


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this chapter in haste and when I was hungry. Just wanted to give you guys the next chapter.

/Kumiko (SleepingBabyDragon)

The next day all of the dwarves took up from where they left off. Thorin in the lead, then Oin and Gloin followed by the rest of the gang, Bilbo and Kili want last.

In Bilbos mind he was back at the place yesterday. He still could not determine if it was a dream or reality because Thorin acted as cold as he always did. After they were finished Thorin had held him tight, whispering things in his ear in Kuzdul and kissing him gently on his lips. He had never seen Thorin like that; he thought that was what people mostly would do to a lover. Thorin had then proceeded to wipe Bilbo and himself clean with a handkerchief, after that he vaguely remembered going to sleep. But he was not sure. Did Thorin really love him?

"You look troubled? Are you homesick?" Kili asked. Bilbo saw in his eyes that he was sincere and really worried. "I mean we did talk about The Shire an awful lot, and about your spouse."

Kili was the one in the group he felt that he had a strongest connection with. He could not determine the age on any of the dwarves, but he guessed he and Kili were closest in age.

"Well, it's no big deal." Bilbo brushed the whole thing away. He longed for The Shire and Bag End, oh, how much he longed. Kili wasn't convinced but he guessed that his friend didn't want to talk about it. "Speaking of hobbits" he said. "You don't have a sister or anything?" Bilbo was surprise over the question.

"No, I' m an only child. Why?" He could see in Kilis expression that he was embarrassed. He put his arms around the hobbit and whispered in his ear. "Well, I thought after talking about hobbit women I would like to get myself one of those. Dwarven women are really rough."

Bilbo started laughing, loud and happy. He found it so funny. The dwarf hushed him and tried to cover his mouth, but the hobbits laugh echoed through the forest. Soon all of the other dwarves eyes were looking at them. As a cover-up Kili wrestled Bilbo to the ground. After a few seconds of rumbling around on the ground Kili suddenly lifted from the ground and were tossed aside. There stood Thorin, his ears were red and his eyes dark. He was definitely angry. "Be quiet you two! If you continue this we will be attacked by orcs or perhaps something worse." Thorin helped Bilbo get on his feet and dragged him to the front. He and Thorin now walked a bit ahead of the rest. Nobody dared to go near Thorin when he was in this mood.

"Why did you let him touch you so casually?" He said low after about two hours in silence. Bilbo looked into the dwarfs eyes. A sad and angry expression lied within those dark eyes. "What did you two talk about? What did he whisper?"

"Why are you asking..?" Bilbo started but was interrupted by Thorin grabbing his arm hard.

"I'm the one asking all of the questions!" Thorin hissed in Bilbo's ear. Bilbo did not dare to answer. Thorin released his arm and sighed. "Fine, get in the back again."

Bilbo stopped, watching the other dwarfs pass him. He felt like he was going to cry. Why was Thorin so angry with him? What did he do wrong? Didn't Thorin say that he loved him? Was everything just a dream? He had so many questions. He felt Balins warm hand on his back.

"Let's go mister Baggins. It's no use to stand here." He said mellow and they continued walking.

_Intermission_

_Around here proceeds the usual storyline of "There and back again". I read the book about 10 years ago so I maybe can't remember so much. But I think there was something with Bilbo climbing the tree, a boat, Bombur almost drowning (dear God I need to read it again xD). But it's before the spiders and the capturing.- This will not be written either_

The night was falling, colouring the sky pink and orange. Bilbo was really tired after all that happened. Not even once could he rest his mind, or heart. He almost felt sick in his head of stress and hunger. The rest were making up a fire and trying to make food out of the small deer that they captured earlier, but neither Thorin nor Kili could be found. He wanted to go look for them, let them have some food, but flashbacks came to his mind and he stopped himself. He had a hard time keeping his eyes dry; both out of sadness and the wind were making his eyes well up with tears. Why was he feeling so sad?

After a few minutes both Thorin and Kili came back and Kili looked like he had been beaten up. The other dwarves took little notice of this and resumed their chores. "Hobbit!" yelled a familiar voice. "Come here." It was Thorin. Bilbo did not dare to protest against him and came running.

"You need to follow me." The dwarf said.

They walked away from the group for a long time until they could neither see nor hear the others. "What is it, Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin did not answer, only reached down to him and kissed him gently. It was not like the kisses yesterday, it was very careful and full of love. The dwarf held him close to himself, stroking his hands up and down the hobbits back; Bilbo could only return the hug. It was like the hug on the mountain after Bilbo had saved Thorin.

"Please forgive me." He said. Bilbo was literary dumbfounded.

"Euhm, for what?" Bilbo answered. Thorin released his grip and kneeled to the hobbit.

"For my behaviour today, it was not my intention. I did just not know how to react against you."

The hobbit blushed and looked away. "It-it's ok."

Thorin moved Bilbo closer to himself, burying his face in the hobbits stomach.

"Men lananubukhs menu" Thorin spoke.

"What?"

Thorin chuckled "It means 'I love you' and I have said it to you many times. I desire you above all the gems in this world. I would die if I were to lose you."

Bilbo blushed and his heart was beating like crazy. He suddenly became aware of his own feelings. Not only did he look upon Thorin as a king, but as something more.

"Bilbo Baggins of The Shire. Would you do the honour of being my wife? My lover? My queen?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! It's SleepingBabyDragon. I just want to take a moment to bow to all of you who had left amazing reviews and those who faved or followed. I bow my head to you and say my most thanks. _

_But, I have gotten some complaints that the pace is too quick, so I'm gonna slow it down. And no more Kuzdul, even if I myself is fluent to both that and Sindarin. I would also like to thank you who left critique, it is very much appreciated. _

_This is a short chapter because I am tired from celebrating new years in my hometown. _

_Happy new years too. / Kumiko_

Was this for real? The hobbit thought. Did the dwarven king just propose to him? A mere hobbit?

Thorin still had his arms tightly wrapped around the waist of Bilbo. Suddenly two fingers were trailing inside his shirt on his back. The fingers moved to the front and showing his navel to the king. "So, what is your answer?" Thorin asked as he started nipping the soft, but not as soft as it used to be, belly of the hobbit. Not even in his wildest dreams he would have thought a dwarven king would ask for his hand. What would the other in the group think? Could a hobbit be the dwarven queen, and a male one? He could not bear children, the bloodline would be broken. Only a woman could do that, and Thorin had a woman. In Bilbos head he relived the talk he and Gandalf had.

_"When this is all over, if you are alive of course, make sure he marries that woman."_

A sudden pain in the halflings chest began to spread.

"No" he spoke.

Thorin stop what he was doing. "No? Why?" When Bilbo looked down on the dwarven king he could see sadness in his chestnut coloured eyes. It stung like a sword in his soul.

"I cannot accept your offer." Bilbo swallowed "I don't see you like a lover, and I cannot be a queen, for I am no dwarf. Neither am I a woman, so I can't have children. I am sorry Thorin, but you are to me merely a group leader. Nothing more. What happened yesterday was amazing, but I do not wish to continue in that way." He could barely hold his tears back. His body were shaking, but this was for the best. "You should marry Tora, have children and take your place as king of the dwarfs."

Thorin could not believe his ears. He stood up, looking into the hobbits eyes.

"Is this what you truly want?" Thorins voice broke but he still managed to keep calm. The hobbit only nodded as a reply afraid that if he spoke he would cry. "Very well then, hobbit. I am sorry for forcing my feelings upon you. But if it's not too much to ask for, can I have one last kiss?"

Bilbo looked down at his feet. "No, sorry." Thorin did not say anything, he simply walked away.

When Bilbo could not hear his footsteps he fell to the ground, crying. He had broken two heart, his own and Thorins. He knew that it would hurt now, but in a few years he would not regret it. If only those years could go by quickly.

And yet one more time he thought to himself that he should never have left The Shire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone! How have you been? I have been good. A friend of mine from Scottland came to Japan to visit me and that is why I have not been able to write the next chapter. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it. /Kumiko_

Bilbo trembled.

He had never felt so lonely in his entire life. Not even the morning after his father's funeral, not even the day he found his mother dead in the kitchen.

The warm tears slowly ran along his cheeks making his face swell and his nose runny. He never thought it could hurt this much. He had to do this; he knew it in his heart. If Thorin did not marry Tora he would not have any children, the line of Durin would be broken and there would be no one to rule in Erebor after his death. It was not only of the sake of himself, but for the sake of the dwarven race, he did this. He remembered his grandmother once said "The right way is not always the easiest." Finally it made sense.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was lying on the ground and it was almost completely dark. He sat up and looked around; the forest was much scarier in the night than in the day. How was he going to find his way back?

After his eyes got accustomed to the darkness he could see a weak flame burn about 100 meters away and started walking that way, hoping it was his group and not another herd of trolls. In silence he sneaked up to the campfire only to notice; no one was there. It was this fire, he was sure. All of the groups sleeping mattresses were still there and the fire was burning. "What the hell?" He thought. They can't be far away, if they intended to leave him they wouldn't have left all stuff behind and certainly not left the fire burning.

"Fili! Kili!" he yelled. Only his echo was heard. "Bombur! Bifur!"

No one answered. At this point he was starting to get really worried. He made one last cry.

"Thorin!"

Not a single sound was heard. He shrunk into a ball with his chin resting on his knees. Where could they have gone?

Suddenly a weird noise was heard. it sounded like ponies in gallop an was coming straight to him. Faint light lead the way of the sound and now he was really scared. He stood up, drew Sting from his belt and was ready to attack. But before he even reacted the source of the noise had already surrounded him. It was a herd of elks, but not only. There were elves as well. He had only heard stories about the elves; he could not have guessed that they were this beautiful and majestic. There was one elf that caught his eyes; he sat on the greatest elk. An elk with large horns and himself was really stunning. He was wearing a long silver-grey tunic and large necklaces, with a silver crown adorning his light golden hair. Bilbo froze to ice when he and the rest of the elves jumped off their riding animals.

"What is this?" One brown haired elf man said. "A dwarven woman?"

An elf with golden hair laughed. "Have you even seen a dwarven woman? They are horrific. They look, and what I have heard, acts just like the male ones."

The brown haired elf shrugged. And Bilbo noticed that there were three of them. The brown, the golden and the crowned he called them in his head.

"Please" the crowned one said. "Do not speak more about dwarfs in my presence. And besides this one is kind of…" He paused and closed in on Bilbo. "Beautiful."

Bilbo swallowed hard and felt how his heart beat like crazy; he did not know if it was out of fear or excitement to finally witness a living elf.

"So tell me, what are you?" he spoke again.

"I'm a h-hobbit." Bilbo answered and had to hold on to his legs to prevent them from bending.

"Nonsense!" The brown haired exclaimed. "There haven't been hobbits this far east since the beginning of the third age."

The crowned one looked down at the hobbit.

"So tell me, hobbit, what are you doing here? I presume you are not alone, as I've heard, hobbits are herd animals." All of the elves started to chuckle.

"No, I am not alone! I was traveling with 13 dwarves."

For a moment all of the elves were silent. The crowned one smiled a bit and said something in elvish and before Bilbo knew it his hand were tied together. The brown haired pushed him towards the largest elk and silent spoke in elvish to it. The crowned one sat up on his elk and lifted Bilbo to let him sit in front of him.

"Have you ever ridden an elk?" He asked.

"Never" Bilbo answered and the elf chuckled.

"Then you're in for a real treat."

The crowned elf kicked into the sides of the elf and they were off.

With only a dim light coming from a small lantern to guide them they rode off in what seemed like hours; but it probably wasn't longer than 20 minutes.

In the distance Bilbo could see a bright light closing in on them; it was the Elven City in the woodland realm. He immediately recognised it for he had a thick book of elvish cities in his bookshelf.

The city was lit up by yellow coloured lanterns which source Bilbo did not recognize. When they rode into the gates of the city he could feel the elves of the city watching him in wonder, and maybe disgust? He didn't have the time to analyse their faces as the elk still was sprinting on the streets. One thing he did notice was that all of the houses were white and probably made out of wood and had leaves as roofs. Some had a whole tree inside them with branches sticking out of the windows and roots for ground. But the most stunning of all was the large castle. It was built like a circled pyramid with columns made out of small white trees. It was absolutely stunning. In the distance he could hear a waterfall and a river flowed around the castle.

The elks immediately slowed down the pace and the largest made some kind of roaring sound before it stopped completely. A rather large mass of people gathered around the incoming elks and they were waving. The crowned elf waved back before he jumped off and helped Bilbo off.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked and winked before he began to speak in front of the mass of people. He spoke in elvish and Bilbo really wished he could understand what he was saying. But the crowned one hadn't spoken long before a guard lead Bilbo into the castle.

The main hall was grand and light. It was mostly made out of white, carved wood. He had read that the elves were good craftsmen but he could still not believe his eyes to what he saw. It was too much to describe by words.

The guard led him up a few stairs and down a long corridor when Bilbo heard familiar voices. It was the rest of the group. He was led into a large room with several cages and in one of them were the rest.

"Bilbo!" They all shouted in a choir of happiness. They cheered and shouted. The guard threw him into a separate cage right across the other ones.

"You're safe little master!" Balin shouted.

"Well, yes." Bilbo replied a little bit embarrassed. He was missed by the group and that made him happy. But one dwarf was missing. "Where is Thorin?"

The dwarves all shook their heads. "We do not know master hobbit" Balin said. "He was put in a separate cage somewhere else. We got clear instructions to not let anyone know about our mission."

Bilbo sighed. He just hoped that he was ok.


	6. Chapter 6

_Holy Illúvatar! Last time I checked it was almost 60 favs and almost 80 follows. You make me so so happy. You are the reason I want to continue writing. I love all of you! _

_I recently got Tumblr I'm not quite sure what to do but if you would go in an follow me it would be awsome. My name there is LightOfNoldor. _

_This is BTW a really short chapter, I had a really boring lesson and wrote this in like 20 minutes but it's a nice twist. Enjoy! /Kumiko_

Thorin barely heard when Thranduil entered his chamber, sliding in majestic followed by two guards.

"Are you willing to speak, Dwarf?"

Thorin barely looked up at him. He refused to answer the elven king. When he was a child his father told him that the dwarves and the elves were having a silent war, but he never got to know why. Along the way that had been forgotten. His reason, however, was for they abandoned him and his kin when Smaug invaded Erebor.

"I guess not" Thranduil sighed and gave instructions to his guards and they left the two alone.

Thorin sat behind bars in a chamber somewhere in the castle. He did not where and neither was he interested.

"Look at you, a king with no crown, of a realm that no longer exists." Thranduil tried his best to look concerned but Thorin could feel that he was faking. "You were made to rule, to continue the bloodline of Durin. And yet, you sit here behind bars at an elven king." He really put emphasis on 'elven king' and that made Thorin glare into the kings eyes. "The only thing you can do is tell me, why 13 dirty dwarves were making intrusion in my kingdom?"

"I would rather die than telling you." Thorin grunted. "Torture me with knifes, spells, dark magic, anything. But I still will remain silent."

Thranduil laughed a pearling laughter that spread across the walls. "You really think cruel of me don't you? No I would never use physical torture. Maybe mental, maybe a hobbit?"

Thorin rose up fast and whacked the bars so hard all the walls shook. He rached out his hand to grab the king but didn't quite reach.

"Listen to me here mister high and mighty!" Thorin hissed "if you touch the hobbit I will cut your son in half and force you to bathe in his blood."

Thranduil smiled and turned his back on Thorin.

"Thank you" he said and walked away.

Thorin slid down to the floor; he had admitted that the hobbit was his weak spot. He was so mad at himself for doing that. He acted purely on emotions and did not think at all. He couldn't stand if Bilbo were hurt. Even if Bilbo did not love him Thorin could not just leave him alone. His heart hurt real badly.

He crawled to the wall and closed his eyes. This was really bad. What if they missed the opening to Erebor? What if they never got there? What would happen? What would Thranduil do with Bilbo? All those thoughts ran through his mind until he fell asleep.

"Thorin! Are you alive?"

He must be dreaming.

"Thorin?"

He opened his eyes and saw a familiar face in front of him.

"Bilbo?"


	7. Chapter 7

_100 followers!? You guys are amazing! You seriously make me wanna cry. And all of your reviews telling me you want more. I don't know how to express myself. This is yet again a short chapter but next chapter will be longer. Probably a lot longer so it's gonna take a while before it's up. And again thank you! /Kumiko_

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Bilbo asked the other dwarves. They fidgeted until Balin took courage and started talking.

"Well, it is rather embarrassing to admit. Us being fine dwarves and all." He scratched his beard and Bilbo could notice how uncomfortable he was. "We were over powered, in one moment we were telling stories and in the next we were caught."

"Was Thorin with you?" Bilbo asked slow.

"That's a lot of talking about my uncle there." Kili commented.

Bilbo looked at him in despair. If you knew what your uncle asked me you wouldn't say anything, he thought.

"There, there. He is just worried that we are not everyone here right now. It's not favouritism, right?" Balin answered and Kili moved away as far as he could from the bars of their cage with Fili after him. Bilbo sighed and sat down. His cage wasn't so bad, he had a blanket and a pillow to sleep on and the floor was wooden. The dwarves were in a different cage across the big room on a stone floor with nothing in it except a water bowl.

How did things come to this? If only Gandalf were here he would have saved them.

_"If you survive, he needs to marry Tora."_

De heard the wizard's deep voice over and over. He needed to come up with a plan, soon. He curled together and he felt something fall to the floor. Something like metal hitting the wooden floor and he remembered. The ring!

Suddenly four elven guards marched into the prison room followed by the crowned elf. All of the dwarves grunted and started yelling foul words at them but they were quickly silenced as the mighty elf walked towards Bilbo.

"Thranduil, what do you want?" Balin shouted. Bilbo had never heard him angry; he was always the cheerful one in the company. Thorin was the angry one.

The elf smiled. "Well I wish to speak with the Halfling, if that is ok."

Bilbo froze, all this time this was Thranduil? The king of the wooden realm? He would probably had guessed it if he had thought about it. Now he felt stupid.

The guards opened his cage and led him out. Before he left he looked back at Kili who looked at him in sadness.

* * *

"So, little one, how are you today?" Thranduil asked a while later when they were alone. They were in one of the large bedrooms of Thranduils. It was just like the other rooms in the castle. White wood covering the walls and the floor, with many small light sources. The walls were covered in carved statues playing out sceneries from the ancient world. There was one large bed in one corner large enough to sustain a whole family of hobbits and in one corner there was a large wooden couch.

"Uhm, I'm good, your grace." Bilbo was star struck; he had read about the elven king but never imagined he would meet him in person.

Thranduil chuckled a little. "Listen I'm going to get to the point. I've taken a liking on you." The elves smile was warm and kind. He could not understand why the dwarves hated him so much. "And I am willing to set your friends free, even that horrible Thorin."

Bilbo was glad, there was hope for all of them. They could continue their journey. "Thank you, my king. I don't know how to thank you." The king closed the distance to him.

Thranduil smiled. "There is one thing I ask from you."

The elves eyes narrowed and they stood just a few inches from each other. "I ask of you to stay here with me." It felt like the king had stabbed him with his eyes. Bilbo felt faint and had to sit down on the couch. Thranduil kneeled in front of him, taking his hand. "Does my affection bother you?"

Bilbo shook his head. "I just need time, that's all."

Thranduil smiled. "Take the time you need, you can stay here for the night. I'll have my guards outside, so just ask if it is something you want."

He placed a soft kiss on the hobbits forehead and walked out of the room.

"My lord you cannot be serious?" One of the guards said to the king. "The council would be furious if they knew."

"You heard the dwarf. The hobbit is precious to him. He will walk soon enough." Thranduil said and slowly walked away.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

I have been so stressed this week. I have tons of stuff to do beside writing this.

I realised I put myself in a possision I could not get out without it being a bad plot line. So this was my best idea. My head hurts so bad..

But it will get better soon I promise 3 /Kumiko

* * *

It took a while for Bilbo to realise what just happened. It was like he was in a haze or within a mist. Everything disappeared when Thranduil spoke and only his light blue eyes were visible and only his deep voice penetrated his ears. He had heard of elven magic and supposed this was it.

Now he was all alone in the big bedroom but he knew there were guards outside, how many it was however, he had no clue. He jumped down from the sofa and started walking restlessly on the soft wooden floor. What he needed to do now was locate Thorin, set him free, free the other ones and get them out. This was no small mission, he knew that, but it could be done. He put his hands in his pockets and felt the cold ring against his palm, it was still there. He could use it to find Thorin, but if he opened the door (even as invisible) it would draw attention. If the guards would come inside and find the room empty what would happen then? There were no windows so the only escape was the door.

A loud knock on the door were heard and Bilbo decided to take a leap of faith as he put his ring on.

"Mister Hobbit…" One guard began and stuck his head inside the room to see an empty room. Bilbo stood completely still; even if he was invisible he knew he still could be heard. The elvish guard started shouting to his comrades and soon there were 4 guards inside the room looking around. In all confusion Bilbo somehow managed to get out.

Where would he go first? There were signs but it was in Elvish which he did not understand. He decided to go opposite direction from which he came. He started running up a stair in white wood and was met by two guards with swords held high; behind him he could hear shouting and confusion. When he got up the stair there was a hallway leading both left and right, there also were four stone doors in each of the hallways and in the end of the left one another staircase. He started running right and tried to pull the door open; it was locked, so was the second. The third door was unlocked but the room was empty. Hearing guards come closer he started to panic. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. He ran across the corridor and up for the stairs, almost crashed into a guard and fell onto the floor. Straight ahead there was a partially open door in white wood with a pattern that looked like a tree. He started running and inside he could see Thorin on the floor in a cage. He pulled the door close and removed the ring as he ran to him.

"Thorin!" He shouted but there was no answer. "Thorin are you alive?!"

Usually when Thorin slept he snored like a bear but right now he was quiet. Bilbo reached a hand inside the cage and he saw movement from the dwarf.

"Thorin!" This time the shout were jollier and he could see the pupillary of the dwarven king.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked in a whispering voice. Bilbo placed his left hand on Thorins hand, and smiled. Within a second Thorin stood up and extended his arms to embrace the hobbit. He hugged him tight and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's really you. You are safe."

Bilbo was so shocked that he couldn't even react. His head were buried within the neck of Thorin and he could feel his smell. A musky scent with rich spices such as cinnamon and cardamom. "Thorin, I can't breathe." He hissed.

Thorin became aware of what he was doing and immediately let go of the hobbit. "I am really sorry, I was just so glad that you were ok." Bilbo felt his heart race a little too fast from what it normally would do. "Are the others ok?"

"They are fine. They are in another cell, plunged together in a cage the size of yours. I'm here to release you and the others so we can get out of here."

Thorin sighed loudly. "I'm afraid it will not be possible. This place is swarming with elves that would not hesitate to kill every one of us like flies if we escaped. It is too risky."

"But Thorin..!" Bilbo started.

"Are you deaf Halfling? I am not risking the life of my friends any more that I already have!"

Curse him and his dwarfish stubbornness, Bilbo thought and glared at him.

"How did you manage to get here anyway?" Thorin continued. Bilbo stayed silent, how in the world was he supposed to tell him that he had a magic ring?

"I-I… That…"

Bilbo stared into Thorins eyes and he really wanted to explain what was going on. The ring, the declined proposal, Thranduils offer, everything. But somehow the words got stuck in his throat.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood an angered elvish king with four guards.

"There is our hobbit." He said with a soft voice and a faked smile. "I was worried about you when I heard you escaped. I wanted to return you."

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a hand gesture from Thranduil. "I was going to be gentle with you, because you weren't a dwarf, but it seems like I have to treat you like the rest of my prisoners."

He smiled again and he could hear Thorin grunt.

"Let the Halfling go, he has done nothing wrong." Thorin said eyes fixed on the other king.

Thranduil snorted. "That's where you are wrong, dwarf. He still trespassed my landmarks, as you did, and also escaped from the place I kept him."

The air was thick with tension and unspoken anger.

"Please!" Bilbo suddenly cried. All of the eyes were moved to him. "We did not know where we were. We only wanted to pass the Mirkwood and get out. We had no intentions to bother you, my king, I swear. So please let us pass, we will never come back again."

He felt how warm tears fell down his cheeks. Stupid dwarves and stupid elves! He was so angry and so confused that he lost all of his manners. "Where we are going and what we will do there is none of your concern. If you are anything like the elves in all of my books you will let us go!"

The elves and Thorin were shocked. Never had Bilbo raised his voice to complain and now he stood here, crying in anger and screaming.

"This is not a fairy tale, but reality, you should have realised that by now." Thranduil said cold and turned his back to give the guards some orders in elvish and they all ran away. He walked over to Thorin in the cage and looked into his eyes. "In the city of Eregoth there is an Inn called 'The lion's eye', my guards will arrange a stay there for you and your group."

Bilbo smiled, they were going to get free.

"However" Thranduil continued "if I ever catch you or any other dwarf in my realm I will kill them without hesitation. Mark my words. I do not do this for you, but for the Halfling, I have come to like this one. You be kind to him."

He then proceeded to open the cage and let the dwarf leave.

_My offer still remains if you are interested,_ Bilbo heard in his mind but he chose to ignore it.


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

I am so so sorry for the long wait. I've been studying to JLPT N1 like an animal. Well yes I was born in Japan but moved to Scotland in 1999 and haven't set a foot in the country since then and I'm counted as a "gaijin" (foreigner) to most universities and in order to get into the one I want I have to take all of the JLPT and my Japanese is still a bit so-so. Ineed a reminder ^^''.

BTW I am wrapping up this story and I suspect it will be about 10 chapters. But not to worry I won't stop writing. EVER.

Enjoy! /Kumiko

* * *

Thranduil sent guards to let the remaining group free and prepared some guards to lead them out of the forest. While doing this all the guards remained silent, no one willing to speak to the dwarves. The other group cheered however to finally be free and congratulated Bilbo on convincing Thranduil to let them go.

They started walking with two elven guards at the front and two in the very back, Bilbo thought if felt like they were still held captive and held the ring in a tight grip in case the guards tried to do something. He went in the middle, next to Bombur and Dwalin and behind him there was Fili and Thorin having a bit of an argument and Kili, Ori, Nori and Dori in the front behind the guards and behind them Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Gloin and Oin.

They walked for hours until they finally reached the forests end and could see the sky and green grass and white clouds once again. It was like everyone got their former powers back when they were hit by the sunlight.

"Just remember," one elven guard spoke in a clear accent (he was probably not used to speaking the common language) "if we see any dwarves, you or anyone else, we will kill them without remorse." The guards then bowed and walked away back into the forest and disappeared. It was the last time in a long time Bilbo saw any elves.

* * *

"Ah! Clear skies again!" Ori cheerfully shouted and started doing some odd dance. The other dwarves laughed; everyone except Thorin.

"Don't start cheering just yet," he spoke with his rumbling voice. "There is still about 20 kilometres to Esgaroth and we'll never know what might happen during that time. Balin you walk with me in the front and Dwalin you walk last and makes sure no one attacks us from behind." His voice was noticeably tired even though he tried to mask it with an annoyed tone and he started walking with quick steps while the rest followed him. Bilbo tried to walk next to Kili to talk to him for a bit, he had missed their casual chats about everything and nothing, but he seemed to avoid him, not in an obvious way but enough to make Bilbo notice. It hurt to see his best friend avoid him by walking in front of him and quickening the pace whenever he got near. Bilbo sighed as he felt an arm resting against his shoulders, it was Fili.

"Don't pay too much attention to my brother; he is just in a foul mood that is all." He said and smiled a bit at the hobbit.

Bilbo nodded. "What has upset him that he cannot speak to me about; after all I consider myself as his best friend. Have I done something?"

Fili sighed. "It is not for me to tell, unfortunately. If you want answers you'll have to speak to him yourself." He released his arms from the hobbit and ran ahead to his brother.

The rest of the walk Bilbo stayed silent, he had a lot on his mind and he felt the stress burdened his heart deeply. Not only that, he was also very hungry and tired, he hadn't slept well in many weeks, perhaps moons, and it started to wear him out. More than anything else he longed for a hot bath and a real bed to sleep in. He hoped it was one that waited for him in Esgaroth.

* * *

The walk took about 3 hours to make and they arrived in the city somewhere in the afternoon as the sky turned orange and red. It was a small harbour town just by the water. What surprised him was that everything was made out of stone, the houses, the streets and the cathedral. The hobbit architecture was majorly in wood and seldom of anything else; maybe the bridge besides the windmill was made out of stone, for wood did not make good bridges. Within a small distance he could see the lonely mountain, their goal, and it hit him why it was all made out of stone. Stone doesn't burn like wood. They crossed one of the many bridges in the town and he started to notice how men and women started to stare at hem. He had felt short among the dwarves and now he felt even shorter as many of the children were taller than him.

They got to a large stone house with a green wooden roof and Thorin stopped. "I will speak to the inn owner to make accommodations for us." He said as he walked away and into the large building. _So it was an inn?_ Bilbo thought and he saw in front of himself real beds and food and plenty of it. His mouth started to water as he thought about it and he now longed more than ever. Thorin stuck his head out and waved all of the dwarves inside.

"We have 7 rooms to offer our _little _lords" the inn owner chuckled and handed the keys to Thorin. "There are two beds in every room so you have to share." Everyone started pairing up Fili with Kili, Balin with Dwalin, Ori with Dori, Nori and Bombur, Bifur and Bofur, Oin with Gloin and left was only Thorin and Bilbo. _Damn them all to hell_, Bilbo thought and cursed under his breath. He could imagine how this was going to get really embarrassing and awkward. But he figured that they would not stay long, purposely only a couple of days, sohe had to endure.

They were all led up the stair and to the rooms; Bilbo and Thorin had number 1. As Thorin pressed the key into the hole they made a horrible discovery. The room had only one bed.


	10. Chapter 9

The first night Thorin slept on the floor, as the gentleman he was. But that did not mean there was no tension, on the contrary, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Even though Bilbo got a whole soft king size bed for himself he could not sleep. All he thought was Thorin snoring on the floor; he was too worked up to drift away.

He thought about that morning when they got their rooms. Thorin had gone down to complain but there was nothing he could do. "That's the bridal room, we have no other rooms available, unfortunately" was what the innkeeper said. The other dwarves had joked with them and Bofur had called him "Mrs Bilbo" for fun. Thorin had blushed; yes the dwarven king could do that. But Kili was the only one who did not smile and joke. He looked hurt somehow. He had quickly disappeared into his room with Fili on his heels and didn't come out until dinner.

Bilbo had eaten until he thought he was going to be sick; so had everyone else. It was a long time since he had gotten proper food. What Thranduil had served him was barely eatable and tasted weird. And everyone had been cheerful and laughed and talked about what they would do after they'd taken back Erebor. Even Kili and Thorin laughed and cheered sometimes during that evening and that made Bilbo happy.

* * *

But right now he could see the sun rising above the horizon, colouring the sky pink, purple and orange. He knew that he needed to sleep to be able to fight a dragon, but he just couldn't. Soon Thorins snores stopped and he stretched out and yawned. He had awoken. Bilbo quickly closed his eyes as he, in the corner of his eye, saw him rise. Bilbo breathed deep and pretended to be asleep when he felt something heavy on the bed. It was Thorin, _of course it was, who else? _He thought. All of a sudden he felt the back of Thorins hand stroke his cheeks softly. Bilbos heart started racing and he felt heat rush to his face. The bed creaked and he felt soft lips upon his.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and Bilbo heard him dress himself and walk out of the door.

The second the door closed behind Thorin Bilbo sat up in the bed in utter shock. His fingers touched his lips and he felt a feeling he never felt before. His body was warm and his heart pounded. But there was something else that did not feel, quite right. He looked under the blanket and soon confirmed what he thought. He was aroused, if he had to decide he would have pulled the dwarf down to continue what they did a few nights ago. But a sudden feeling of shame also pulled its grip of him. How could a decent hobbit think those kinds of improper thoughts? He layed down onto the bed and finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was the sound of rumbling laughter that woke him up. It was long past noon when he opened his eyes. He looked around the room only to see it was empty. He scratched the sleepiness out of his eyes and sat up with his feet dangling off the edge of the bed. He then slipped into the washroom and did his morning business and cleaned his face.

Bilbo slipped into his day clothes and opened the window. It was oddly warm outside but Bilbo did not complain. Below the window a human father played with his three children, two boys and a girl. It was his laughter that woke Bilbo up. A knock on the door was heard and Bilbo turned around to see Thorin stand there.

"Oh, you're up." He said and closed the door behind him. "We let you sleep for we figured you must be tired." Thorin then started rolling up his bedroll and putting his night cloth away.

Bilbo stared at Thorin as he did so and thought of the father outside and he suddenly felt sad because no matter how much he loved Thorin he could not give him children. He could never give Thorin the joy of children's laughter.

"We are having Lunch downstairs in a bit." Thorin said and looked at Bilbo who was just about to cry. "Are you going to eat with us? Thorin asked gently. And Bilbo looked at him and nodded.

Thorin was dressed in a simple sleeveless tunic with a pair of leather pants. Bilbo could not take his eyes off the strong forearms of the dwarven king. He wanted them to embrace him, oh by all the gods of this world, how he wanted it. But a sudden feeling of guilt stung into his chest, for they were not for him to take. As soon this adventure was over Thorin would be king, and he himself would return to his Bag End and live his normal hobbit life, a few moons ago he would have longed for nothing more but now it felt like a punishment, would he ever meet anyone of the others, or Thorin?

"Bilbo, what's wrong?" Thorin asked.

"What do you mean, 'wrong'?" He didn't even notice that he started crying. With warm tears trailing down his cheeks he stood in front of Thorin, son of Thrain.

In embarrassment he turned his back to him. "I'm-I'm fine. Just go ahead without me." He stuttered as more tears fell.

"Bilbo." The sound of Thorins low voice sent chills down his back as he heard the dwarf come closer. "Have I done anything to make you cry?" Thorin reached out his arm and laid it atop the hobbits shoulder. "If so I apologize."

"Don't" Bilbo said, voice drowned in tears. "Just don't. My heart can't take it anymore of your kindness."

Thorin stayed silent for a while "I am sorry but could you explain what bothers you most, and I will stop at once."

"This, which you are doing right now, you know you're engaged and yet you still claim to love me. And you still treat me gently, even though I have only hurt you. Why?"

Bilbo turned around and faced Thorin and he could see that the proud dwarf were hurt. He didn't need to read any faces to know that.

Thorin took a deep breath "Ever since I first layed my eyes on you I knew that you were the one I had been looking for my whole life. I've had others for short whiles, I won't deny that, but I felt whole with you. And you have not listened to me at all, I don't 'claim' to love you, I really mean it. And as far as I'm concerned, I will never get though with the marriage with Tora. For I am the king, and I set the rules." Bilbo opened his mouth to say something but Thorin put his index finger against his mouth and continued. "Don't you see Bilbo, I care not if I get any sons, if I have no heirs I'll let my nephews deal with the throne and I will retire together with you. And I do not care whether or not the council agrees or not, I will take a, male, hobbit for my queen. And that's you Bilbo. But only if you'll let me."

A faint smile showed in his face. Bilbo could not move, any less speak, and his world was spinning. Thorin did really love him, truly and honest. He swallowed and looked into the other males eyes and nodded slightly.

"If your answer is no, then push me away. If yes, then stand still."

Thorin leaned against Bilbo and kissed him softly and Bilbo threw himself into Thorins arms, clenching his arms around his neck which made him loose his balance and fall heavy to the floor. "How could I ever push you away? I was stupid to not realise all this before." Bilbo practically screamed and once again kissed Thorin. Thorin now sat with his legs out and Bilbo stranded across his lap. Thorin looked into Bilbos eyes and gently caressed his cheeks.

"How I've longed to hear those words." Thorin whispered and kissed the hobbit again, this time deeper and with more force. Bilbo moaned and he felt Thorins large member push through his pants. Bilbo tugged Thorins tunic "Take me." He whispered into Thorins mouth.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"You know damn well what I mean." Bilbo started rocking his hips against Thorin; he was not going to let himself change his mind this time. Not after all those sweet things Thorin told him. "Do it before I change my mind."

Thorin leaned in once again to kiss the hobbit and grabbed his both hangs on the backside of Bilbos thighs and lifted him from the floor. He gently sat the hobbit down on the bed and pushed him down. Bilbo started taking Thorins tunic off and Thorin unbuttoned the shirt of the hobbit. Soon they both layed, shirtless, against each other. Thorin started gently trailing kisses along Bilbos throat and collarbone, making deep red marks.

"The others will see" he panted.

"I do not care. I want them to see that you are mine." Thorin growled and started sicking one of Bilbos nipples. Bilbo moaned and flung his head back into the mattress while Thorins hands started undoing his pants.

Bilbo lifted himself up and started unbutton Thorins pants as he was lifted above him and onto his lap. Thorin leaned in to kiss him as two fingers trailed down his back and rested on his lower back. Bilbo felt a little bit ashamed sitting atop a dwarf, completely naked, and the dwarf now also naked.

Bilbo stared at Thorins body and his strong muscles. Bilbo was impressed with what he saw, it was like Thorin had been carved by the gods.

Thorin laid his hands on the butt cheeks of the hobbit. "Have you done this before?" He asked.

Bilbo felt really nervous and without thinking he answered "Of course I have" even thoug it was a lie.

Thorins eyes darkened with jealousy and pushed Bilbo down on his back. He bent down to gently bite the inner thigh of the hobbit. "So, how was he?"

Bilbo barely heard him and Thorin started stroking his cock.

"Was he better than me?"

Bilbo leaned up and looked down on Thorin and looked into his eyes. Thorin started licking closer and closer to his member. "Did he do this to you?" He started licking the tip of Bilbos cock and Bilbo let out a small whimper falling down onto the bed.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as Thorin took in more and more of him into his mouth. "Thorin!"

The movement of Thorins tongue was rougher and Bilbo did not think he would last much longer at this rate. "I lied!" He shouted and Thorin stopped. "You are the first."

Thorin smiled and stood on his knees, looking down at his hobbit. "And the only you will ever have?" He smirked.

"Yes, the only one." The hobbit tucked his hands into the sheets looking up at Thorin, eyes filled with lust. Could he continue already?

Instead of continuing he reached down to his pants and picked up a small bottle of oil and gently coated his fingers. "Your only?" He said and leaned in on top of the hobbit.

Bilbo nodded and practically screamed as Thorin pushed in two fingers into him. Tears erupted from his eyes and he covered his mouth with his hand so the others would not hear. It hurt, real bad, but it was not the only thing he felt. Thorin started thrusting his fingers deeper into him and Bilbo muffled another scream. Thorin took away his hand "Don't hide your voice, my love. I want to hear you."

Thorin inserted another finger and Bilbo squirmed and grabbed more of the sheets, breathing heavy. "Please, Thorin." He whimpered.

"Please, what?" Thorin whispered with a smirk on his face and thrusted his fingers faster.

"Please, do it… Ah! With yours, properly inside."

Thorin could have cum just by those words alone and pulled out his fingers and once again put a puddle of oil into his hand. Bilbo watched him through blurry eyes how he coated his large erection and lowered over the hobbit and gently pushed himself into Bilbo.

Bilbo screamed. It hurt and felt great at the same time. He figured he was not going to be able to walk for a couple of days.

"Relax, Bilbo. I won't hurt you." Thorin whispered and kissed Bilbo hard.

Bilbo wrapped his arms around the neck of Thorin as he took in all of the dwarf.

"I'm going to start moving now. So hold on to me."

Bilbo pulled himself closer to Thorin and started rocking his hips. The feeling was sensational and his mind was filled with the dwarf.

"Thorin... Harder…" he panted as Thorin thrusted into the hobbit and moaned. Thorin suddenly hit something within Bilbo which made him shout loud and scratch Thorins back, creating large red marks along his back.

Bilbo came onto the belly of Thorin and the dwarf soon followed after a couple hard and uneven thrusts. Bilbo felt how Thorins hot semen filled him and he blushed to the feeling as Thorin collapsed on top of him.

"I never in my wildest dreams could imagine this moment." Thorin whispered and kissed Bilbo. "I'm never going back to being only your leader."

"I wouldn't allow you to call me anything else but your lover." Bilbo whispered and gently kissed Thorin once again.

Now they only had to tell the others and Bilbo felt incredibly happy to march towards Erebor, to his new home.

* * *

Oh my GOD! I am done!

Today I got to know that I passed JLPT 1 and can start a university in april! I got so happy I had to finnish GB. So there was a happy ending after all.

I'd like to thank all of you who've suported me throu out this process. I didn't really think this would develop to such a story as it did. It is all to you who've read and reviewed. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. I am really awkward with writing smut (as you probably noticed) but I hope you enjoyed it as much a I did ;).

Although this was the last of Going Back I will absolutely not stop writing. Be sure to look into my profile every once ina while to keep yourself upsdated with new stories. I'm writing one with Thorin/Bilbo so stay tuned. And donät forget to follow me on Tumblr, if you do I'll follow you. :)

Yours truly

Kumiko Matsudaira.


	11. BONUS CHAPTER!

Hi there! I got a LOT of questions about the ending and I give you the Bonus chapter. It is not so good I know, it's 4am here and I'm tired. Be sure to read my story "Bridge of Light" who centers Kilis feelings for Bilbo. I do hope you find it interesting and be sure to read my upcoming GoT/Hobbit crossover. If you have anymore questions just send me a pm and I will answer it as soonas I can.

Love Kumiko.

* * *

They walked downstairs with their fingers braided together. Bilbo felt a heavy blush as he looked upon his lover's stone face.

"I am going to announce us to the company." Thorin had said and Bilbo sat up in the bed.

"You are what?!" he shouted but was silenced with a tender kiss from Thorin. The kings eyes pierced his and his tone became more serious than he had ever heard.

"I want them to know I will court you when we get to Erebor. I want them to know you are mine." Thorin started place small kisses along Bilbos jaw, neck and shoulders working his way down.

Bilbo gasped "Don't treat me like a thing."

Thorin chuckled and licked the hobbits nipple. "But you are mine aren't you? I've already marked you."

Bilbo looked on his body noticing the countless hickeys and bite marks and blushed again.

"Never do this with another man, promise me." Thorin whispered and trailed his tongue further down.

"N-never." Bilbo whispered.

And once again Bilbo gave in to pleasure before he thought about it. Oh how the others were going to pick on him for this.

* * *

When they reached the large dining hall they saw a familiar figure.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo shouted and waved. Gandalf sat along with the others drinking a large pint of beer.

Gandalf stared at them, so did the rest. "Thorin I do believe you know what you are doing?" Gandalf said calmly and rose. Thorin glared at him as to tell him to sit down, but the wizard stood there and stared back.

"I declare this as my future queen. Bilbo Baggins, soon to be Bilbo Oakenshield and I do not care what any of you have to say. I will marry this hobbit."

First there was a few moments of silence. Then everyone cheered. "Good for you!" Dwalin said and Balin whistled.

"They all agree to see you as one of them, my dear hobbit." Thorin smiled "and I am glad."

The only one who wasn't was Gandalf. He took his cane and walked out of the room without a word and was not seen ever since.

"Why was Gandalf so mad?" Bilbo asked when they lied in bed that night.

Thorin turned his back to Bilbo. "Go to sleep."

"I just want to know. Does he disapprove of me being the queen?"

Thorin sighed and sat up in bed. "After we had been rescued by the eagles I spoke to Gandalf.

_"I am in love with the hobbit, Gandalf." Thorin said with concern in his voice. _

_Gandalf nodded and took a puff of his pipe. "I know, I've seen it."_

_"For how long?" Thorin asked. _

_"Since about we left the Shire." He answered. "But you cannot do anything and you know that very well." _

_Thorin sighed and sat down next to Gandalf. "I know, but I cannot marry Tora. I don't love her."_

_"You are the king and the king must always do what is right for the people. And the people of Erebor need an heir; and as far as I know male hobbits cannot give children." _

_Gandalf rose and started walking away from him._

_"Bilbo! May I speak to you?" He yelled._

Bilbo could not believe his ears. This was just before Gandalf spoke to him. He felt hurt, Gandalf probably knew Bilbo was in love with Thorin and wanted to stop it; for the kingdoms sake.

Thorin saw the concern in the hobbits eyes and pulled him close.

"But who cares about that old man anyway? I have you, that is all I need." He kissed Bilbos forehead and laid down with Bilbos head resting on his chest.

"I love you." Bilbo whispered to Thorin.

"And I love you, my dear hobbit."


End file.
